


Friday Evening, at Six

by ohunshines



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, literally just seungjin being cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohunshines/pseuds/ohunshines
Summary: Hyunjin spends his Friday watching his favorite person perform, taking out said favorite person to dinner, and having him fall asleep in his arms.(Psst, Kim Seungmin is his favorite person.)
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	Friday Evening, at Six

If Hyunjin knew that showing up ten minutes after doors open would make finding parking this difficult of a task, he would have shown up half an hour early just for the hell of it. He turns into another row of parking spaces, crawling at the speed of a snail with his eyes peeled for an empty space. He has twenty minutes until doors close, but he still needs to fight for a seat in the performance hall. The prospect of that seems more tiring by the minute.

Luckily, the universe seems to take pity on him because there is an open parking space right under one of the giant lampposts near the entrance. Hyunjin pulls in, turns off the car, and grabs the bouquet of flowers in the passenger’s side before heading out. The queue at the door moves quickly, and before he knows it, Hyunjin is getting back his ticket stub and a programme, and being ushered inside.

This is the first time Hyunjin has been in the performance hall, even if he’s been at the university for a few years now. For Seungmin though, it’s his third home – first being his parents’ house and second being his apartment.

The universe must still be on his side if it gives him a seat in the third row of the middle section. He’s right at the edge, almost spilling onto the right side, but he’s close enough to see everything. Hyunjin sets the flowers in his lap, pulling out his phone to snap a picture of his ticket stub and programme against the drawn curtains on the stage.

“Ready to see my favorite person perform,” he captions it, before posting it onto his story on every social media account he has.

He wonders what Seungmin is doing right now. Wonders if he was behind the red velvet curtains backstage hanging out with his friends, or getting his makeup done, or wringing his hands together in worry. Hyunjin hopes it’s not the last one; he knows Seungmin always gets jittery for no reason at all.

Hyunjin flips open the programme, squinting to read through the names of acts and performers. Without even meaning to, a smile forms on his lips when he sees Seungmin’s name listed three different times under “Solo and Group Acts” and then sees him listed again under the “Choir” section.

That would explain Seungmin’s lack of time for the past few weeks. In all honesty, Hyunjin was a tiny bit bitter about it. He didn’t get to see Seungmin for more than thirty minutes a day, in real life and over Facetime combined since his boyfriend was either running off to do something or falling asleep as he spoke. But the pure happiness radiating off of Seungmin in waves when he showed up at Hyunjin’s apartment near midnight with a ticket clutched in his hand had been worth it. He was so excited to show Hyunjin the fruits of his labor that he was vibrating as he stood at the door.

Hyunjin was just as enthusiastic about it as Seungmin was, and all of the irritation he had melted away when Seungmin positively beamed. He’s been sending a countdown to accompany his “good morning” text to Seungmin every day since then, the other sending back uncharacteristic heart emojis because he was excited too.

In other words, Hyunjin has been anticipating this night a lot. But as the lights dim further and the curtains begin to part, all Hyunjin can think about is how he really wants to see Seungmin.

Hyunjin’s face is getting cold from the random gusts of wind. He’s leaning against the wall, holding the flowers inside his coat so they don’t get ruined. The light he’s standing under acts like a spotlight, making it easier for Seungmin to find him once he leaves the performance hall. However, Seungmin has a penchant for trying to find him in a crowd, eyes always wandering until they lock onto his.

The thought of locking eyes with Seungmin makes Hyunjin a little giddy. He loves Seungmin so much.

This time, it’s Hyunjin that sees Seungmin first.

His boyfriend is getting dragged into taking pictures with a few friends, a broad grin on his face. Hyunjin watches them with a fond smile, eyes tracing over the bright sparkles in Seungmin’s eyes and the happiness emanating from every single pore in his body. He finds it amusing that even though Seungmin is preoccupied with a camera snapping away, he’s still trying to sift through the crowd of bodies to find one familiar person.

When Seungmin finds him, he smiles impossibly wider.

If there were words for Hyunjin to describe how blinding Seungmin looked at the moment, how radiantly beautiful he was under shitty streetlamp lighting and camera phone flashes, he wouldn’t be able to use them at all. It felt like the wind captured his exhale and took all the oxygen in his lungs as it blew past. Speechless.

Hyunjin barely has time to remove the flowers from his coat when Seungmin comes crashing into him like a freight train. Hyunjin’s back smacks against the wall from the force of it, free arm wrapping around Seungmin’s waist like second nature. He supposes Seungmin is always one to sweep him off his feet, no matter how cheesy that sounds.

“Look, you can tell he saw Hyunjin in this one because he looks a lot happier,” Jeongin teases. He’s holding a camera out for them to see, though Seungmin is too busy burying his face in Hyunjin’s neck to notice.

“Please send them to us,” Hyunjin says. He’s struggling to breathe now that Seungmin has snaked his arms around his middle and squeezed like his life depended on it.

“Of course. I’ll see you two!” Jeongin waves them goodbye, looping his arm around his mother’s as they depart into the night.

“Okay, you can let go now,” Hyunjin groans.

Seungmin just lets out a content noise, not moving a single bit. “Thank you for coming,” he mumbles, lips brushing against Hyunjin’s neck with every word. It sends tingles down Hyunjin’s spine. “You even bought me flowers,” he says. “I love you, I love you.” He presses soft kiss against Hyunjin’s jaw and then pulls away.

There’s a moment where the world seems to pale in comparison to the way Seungmin is looking at him. His right eye is a little smaller than his left when his face is scrunched up like this, and with his nose crinkled up, bunny teeth on full display, Kim Seungmin is the cutest person in Hyunjin’s eyes.

He’s also the only person Hyunjin can see given their close proximity, but that’s beside the point.

Seungmin’s arms travel from his waist to cup his cheeks, thumbs stroking side to side as they bask in the moment. “Your face is so cold,” he remarks. Before Hyunjin can say anything though, he leans in and kisses Hyunjin square on the lips.

Hyunjin wishes he weren’t holding flowers so he can scoop Seungmin into his arms, but he spent too much money on this bouquet to drop them for a k-dramaesque scene. He settles on pulling Seungmin closer with a hand on his hip, and wrapping his arm across Seungmin’s back.

Seungmin doesn’t seem to mind that his boyfriend can’t do much. In fact, he’s pressing Hyunjin up against the wall, kissing him harder and harder.

When he pulls away, a charged silence passes in between them. Seungmin’s warm breath fans over Hyunjin’s face, swollen lips still ghosting over his own as they both gulp oxygen to fill their lungs. Hyunjin’s eyes flutter open, leaving butterfly kisses on Seungmin’s cheek. It’s in rare moments like these where Hyunjin feels like Seungmin was meant for him, and him for Seungmin. Like the world could end and all he needs is the other man by his side to kiss all the troubles away and then take on any obstacle with their hands intertwined.

Hyunjin kisses him again, shorter but not any less sweet. His voice is low when he announces, “I made a dinner reservation.”

“Oh. We should get to that.”

“Yeah.”

If they’re almost late to said dinner reservation because Seungmin decides that making out in the car is now number one on his list of things to do, no one knows but them.

Seungmin is making cute little satisfied noises as he eats his cup of mint chocolate ice cream. He scoops up a bit in his spoon and holds it to Hyunjin’s lips for him to eat. There’s a satisfied smile on his face when he gets his spoon back, one that Hyunjin doesn’t miss when he glances over at a red light.

The heater is on low, which makes eating ice cream before it melts without getting a brain freeze a challenge that Seungmin is attempting. He’s doing a pretty good job at it too, with half the scoop already devoured. He holds out his spoon again, urging Hyunjin to take a bite with his eyes. Hyunjin can never say no to those eyes.

It’s not so late that Hyunjin’s body is telling him it’s time to turn in for the night, but the heat running and the feeling of a full stomach is making him feel awfully comfortable. His eyelids feel so heavy. They’re still a few streets away from Seungmin’s house so he has to pull it together.

“You’re getting sleepy,” Seungmin comments.

“No, I’m not.” Hyunjin lingers too long after the light turns green, only realizing it when the car in the lane beside him speeds past him.

“Yes, you are. Your eyes are doing the weird blinking thing,” Seungmin sing-songs. Another spoon of ice cream to Hyunjin’s lips. “It’s okay, we’ll shower and go to sleep. I’m tired too.”

Hyunjin hums his assent.

When they pull into the street, Seungmin instructs him to park in the driveway instead of on the street. “I only have one housemate home this weekend and he’s at his girlfriend’s,” Seungmin says with a smile. He opens the car door and hisses at the cold. “Hurry, hurry!”

Hyunjin laughs, popping open the trunk so Seungmin can grab his things. The night air really is cold when he steps out of the car, but Seungmin is already scurrying to the front door and unlocking it so they aren’t outside for long. As Hyunjin kicks off his shoes and arranges them neatly at the door, Seungmin is flicking on the lights to the kitchen. When Hyunjin finds him, Seungmin is rummaging through the cabinets in desperate search of something, lips pressed into a firm line as he goes about.

“What are you doing?” Hyunjin asks.

“Looking for something to put my flowers in,” Seungmin replies. He pauses for a moment. “You should go shower first and let your hair dry.”

Hyunjin nods, but doesn’t make a move to leave. There’s a hint of a smile on his face, warmth travelling from his cheeks to everywhere else. It’s a familiar feeling, one that hasn’t gone away even though Seungmin has been by his side for years.

Seungmin cocks his head to the side, an eyebrow raised. “Is something wrong? Your clothes are in the second drawer if you forgot.”

“No,” Hyunjin says. “Just think you’re cute.”

Seungmin makes a face that’s a cross between looking flattered and grossed out.

“What?” Hyunjin laughs.

“That was so random,” Seungmin says. He walks over with outstretched arms, slotting them around Hyunjin’s middle to hold him tight. He tucks his chin over his boyfriend’s shoulder and pecks his cheek. “Go shower.”

Hyunjin doesn’t let go when Seungmin peels himself away, tugging him back before he can lean back too far. He gives Seungmin a quick kiss, tasting remnants of mint chocolate on his lips, and then ambles away before Seungmin can say another word.

True to his boyfriend’s word, Hyunjin finds his clothes folded neatly in the second drawer in Seungmin’s room. He grabs some random articles of clothing, a towel, and goes off to shower. Water splashing on his face wakes him up for a moment, the fatigue of the day quickly catches up to him again. Steam starts to fill the room when the water heats up further, the spray and humidity relaxing his muscles and making Hyunjin feel sleepy all over again. He contemplates brushing his teeth now, but holds off so he can do it later with Seungmin.

Seungmin is spinning around in his desk chair, scrolling through his phone when Hyunjin emerges. His search for a container for the flowers seems to be a bust since they’re lying on his desk wrapped up in plastic still. His sleep clothes are set out on his bed, ready to go. He perks up like a puppy when he notices Hyunjin’s presence, making his cheeks all squishy as he smiles without teeth. “I’ll be quick,” he says.

“Did you take off your makeup yet?” Hyunjin asks. He throws his towel over his head, ruffling his hair.

“About to.”

Hyunjin gasps. “I wanna do it. Let me do it.”

There’s a package of makeup wipes on the bathroom counter that Hyunjin darts off to retrieve. He sits on the edge of Seungmin’s bed, dragging Seungmin’s chair along the floor and situating himself between his boyfriend’s legs.

Seungmin scoots forward a little so Hyunjin can get a better angle, closing his eyes and letting Hyunjin do the work.

Seungmin isn’t one to wear makeup often, spending his days barefaced and natural. He doesn’t even bother putting it on when they go on dates, saying that Hyunjin has seen him in all sorts of weird moments so there’s no point in pretending he has flawless skin, sparkly eyelids, and perfect eyebrows. On the rare occasions that Seungmin does put on makeup, Hyunjin always wants to be the one to wipe off the mask for him. Uncovering layer after layer until there’s nothing but soft skin and a shy smile from the man he loves so, so much.

There’s something weirdly intimate in the act of removing makeup. It’s so simple, just swiping a wipe over his skin, but Hyunjin’s heart is beating wildly in his chest. The world feels amplified; Hyunjin is suddenly aware of everything and nothing at the same time. He can see Seungmin, feel him under his fingertips, hear his soft exhales, but around him is silence and stillness.

Seungmin opens his eyes. “You’re awfully close.” he whispers.

Hyunjin blinks, belatedly realizing that they’re only a hair breadths away. Like this, he can see the micromovements in Seungmin’s pupils. He pulls away, nudging Seungmin’s chair aside so he can ball up the used wipe and toss it in the trashcan under Seungmin’s desk. “You should shower. Tell me when you’re done so we can brush our teeth together.” Hyunjin pulls the towel of his head and drapes it around his neck to catch the water that’s slowly soaking into the neck of his shirt. “Go, go.”

Seungmin stares at him for a moment longer, eyes warm, before pushing himself away from the bed, wheels of the chair carrying him to the door. Realization hits late. “Wait, I forgot my clothes.”

Hyunjin rolls Seungmin’s clothes into a tight ball and lobs at him with a laugh.

The chair is pushed back to the desk, and Seungmin leaves the door to his bedroom open so Hyunjin can see out into the hallway. Seungmin makes funny faces at him when he’s in the bathroom, sticking his head out sideways with his body hidden behind the door.

“Go shower!”

Twenty minutes later, the bathroom door opens and Seungmin’s arm sticks out, flapping wildly as an indication for Hyunjin to join him.

The bathroom is hot with steam and when Hyunjin lets out a yawn, Seungmin sticks his toothbrush into his mouth. It makes Hyunjin almost choke in surprise and Seungmin chortle. Hyunjin hip bumps Seungmin until they’re both standing side by side at the sink, staring at each other in the mirror. Seungmin finishes first, spitting out his toothpaste and rinsing.

“I have to dry my hair,” Seungmin says. He starts pulling at the drawer under the sink, continuing to do so even though it bumps into Hyunjin every time.

“I wanna do it,” Hyunjin garbles, shuffling to the side so Seungmin has enough space to get his dryer.

“Hurry up then. I wanna sleep.” Seungmin plugs the device in, leaning all his weight on one leg and popping out his hip as he waits.

Hyunjin shakes his head at the sight of it, wiping his face with the edge of his towel. “Okay, give it to me.”

The fact that they’re essentially the same height makes it hard for Hyunjin to get certain spots of Seungmin’s head so he stands on his tiptoes to make up for it. He runs his fingers through Seungmin’s hair, lips pressed together in concentration. He taps Seungmin’s cheek and the other moves his head so Hyunjin can get to all the damp patches of hair.

Seungmin looks halfway to sleep when the whirring of the machine turns off, blinking slowly in the most endearing way. He holds his hand out for the dryer.

Hyunjin can’t resist. He props his chin on Seungmin’s shoulder and kisses his cheek. His arms wrap around Seungmin’s middle, feeling Seungmin’s body against his.

Seungmin smiles as he organizes the drawer to shove the hair dryer back in and hums in contentment when Hyunjin nuzzles his nose against his neck. “Sleepy,” he mutters.

“Let’s sleep then.”

They make it to Seungmin’s bed as one entity, falling onto the mattress blindly since Hyunjin flicked the lights off. Luckily, they don’t bump into anything, but they’re still a tangle of limbs as they try to get comfortable under the blanket. Hyunjin accidentally kicks Seungmin in the leg and Seungmin swings his arm into Hyunjin’s chest in the dark. It’s a lapse of judgement every time; Seungmin keeps saying he’ll remember to turn on his desk lamp first but they never get to it.

Seungmin feels extra cuddly today, probably still running on the high that was his performance. He snuggles into Hyunjin’s side, draping an arm across Hyunjin’s stomach. With his boyfriend using his arm as a pillow, Hyunjin can’t really move anymore, so he pokes at the hand on his stomach until Seungmin finally allows him to slot their fingers together.

Hyunjin will probably wake up in the middle of the night because his arm went numb but that’s a problem for later him to worry about.

“Thank you for coming today,” Seungmin whispers. Even though his words are hushed and jumbled together because of how tired he is, the meaning is loud and clear. “It means a lot to me.”

“Of course,” Hyunjin says. He cranes his neck to kiss Seungmin on the forehead, right on his hairline. “I love seeing you perform. You did great by the way.”

Seungmin hums. Hyunjin wishes they weren’t in the dark so he can see the cute smile Seungmin is most likely making right now. The shy one where he scrunches up half his face and his ears turn pink.

“Dinner was good too,” Seungmin says. He breaks off into a yawn and cuddles even closer. “And the flowers were nice.” Each word comes out slower and softer.

“We can go get a vase for them tomorrow,” Hyunjin offers.

A happy noise leaves Seungmin’s lips at that. “Okay.” Then, after a silence where Hyunjin is sure Seungmin has drifted off, “Goodnight, I love you.”

Hyunjin fights the urge to yawn as sleep continues to tug him under. “I love you too.”

Just as silence falls over them both, Hyunjin feels a soft kiss on the corner of his lips.

He falls asleep with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo, i am back after a very, very long time. this came to me randomly and i started writing on a whim and it honestly made me happy to write fluff during a time like this sooo.... here we are!!!  
> i hope you enjoyed this!! please let me know if you did! hoping everyone is staying safe and sane~
> 
> (if anyone is here from my tumblr [@hhunjins] i recently made a post saying i'll be rewriting some stuff to exclude a certain someone, which is why i've taken "i might not be the one, could you settle for half?" down. that will be up eventually with a different pairing, and i'll also be going back to fix other works as well. just an update for those who are curious~)


End file.
